


Poem 1701

by Keiriiverse



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: Something I had written I think when Leonard Nimoy passed away. Had some real complex feelings I needed to vocalize.
Kudos: 3





	Poem 1701

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had written I think when Leonard Nimoy passed away. Had some real complex feelings I needed to vocalize.

Behind the screen, up on the stage, you shine like the sun. Alone in the crowd, sitting on the floor, wishing I could be someone.

I’m just a speck of dust in the air, minuscule and meaningless. You are a star, a constellation, and the universes needed nucleus.

We all know your shining soul, you heart and mind. You’ll never see me, never know the rotten core inside.

Never face to face, always back to back. I’ll walk away, and never look back.


End file.
